Just a Little Sin
by Yoshizo Kurochi
Summary: "Tubuhmu semakin panas. Kau bergairah? Apa sentuhanku membuatmu semakin tak tahan?" suara itu terdengar samar, teredam di antara udara sempit dan kulit lehernya. /AU/18plus/dirty talk/don't like don't read.


Hembusan nafas berat yang mengambang di udara menjadi satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia dengar untuk saat ini. Mengesampingkan desahan dan lenguhan dari pria yang tengah menindihnya dan juga dari mulutnya, ia hanya menutup mata dan berusaha menikmati tiap detik dari tindakan penuh dosa yang mereka lakukan.

"Sensei…"

"Shhh… sudah kukatakan jangan memanggilku _'sensei'_ di saat seperti ini. Sebut namaku, Rukia…" ia mendesis ketika dirasakannya bibir dingin itu menyesap kulit lehernya perlahan.

"I-Ichi-hnnnnh…" bisikan pelan yang keluar dari mulut mungilnya terdesak ketika tangan besar itu merambah di bawah kemeja birunya yang kehilangan dua kancing atas, memperlihatkan dada mungil yang terbungkus bra berenda hitam. Ia berusaha melepaskan kedua tangannya yang digenggam erat oleh satu tangan lain milik si pria di atas kepalanya, putus asa untuk melarikan jari-jarinya di atas dada bidang yang terpampang dengan kancing terbuka dari kemeja hitamnya.

"Hei… apa kau merasa terangsang, Rukia?" biru-violet membuka perlahan sesaat setelah suara rendah dan sedikit parau itu mencapai telinganya. Ia melihat honey-amber yang berkilat dan seringai di wajah profesor muda itu. Ia menggesekkan kedua kakinya perlahan, berusaha menghilangkan sedikit rasa tak nyaman yang muncul di antara kedua kakinya. "Apa basah di bawah sana? Hm? Katakan padaku."

Ia mengambil nafas dengan membuka mulut dan kembali menutup kelopak mata ketika rok pensil hitamnya semakin naik seiring dengan tangan si pria yang mengusap pelan pahanya.

"Tubuhmu semakin panas. Kau bergairah? Apa sentuhanku membuatmu semakin tak tahan?" suara itu terdengar samar, teredam di antara udara sempit dan kulit lehernya.

"Ichigo…" ia semakin mengeratkan kedua kakinya dimana tangan si pria telah berada di tengah-tengah, menangkup dalam kewanitaannya yang basah dan masih terbalut celana dalam berwarna hitam.

"Aaah… begitu. Sebut namaku, kalau perlu teriakkan saja." Ia menaikkan pinggulnya, berusaha membuat tangan yang masih menangkup itu bergerak dan membuat kepalanya tak bisa berpikir. Bau sex tercium samar di hidungnya ketika ia merasa cairan dari dalam dirinya keluar terus-menerus, membuat celana dalamnya semakin basah dan jari-jari si pria sedikit lembab karenanya. "Kau seperti air terjun di bawah sana, Rukia. Aku tak tahan untuk segera merasakanmu di lidahku."

Gambaran si pria tengah memakannya berkeliaran hebat di kepalanya. Ia gemetar membayangkan lidah basah itu berlari pelan di bibirnya yang selalu tersembunyi. Tubuh dan wajahnya semakin panas merasakan jari-jari si pria mulai bergerak pelan di sepanjang kewanitaannya, frustasi dengan selembar kain yang mencegahnya merasakan sentuhan langsung.

"Katakan apa yang kau mau, Rukia. Aku tak akan melakukan apapun kalau kau tak menyuruhku." Dirasakannya lidah si pria mulai menjilati tulang rahangnya, menyesap pelan di beberapa titik sensiitif kulitnya sembari tetap mengusap bibir bawahnya yang basah.

"Auuugh…" nafasnya terasa cepat, ia sedikit menegang ketika merasakan jari si pria menekan klitorisnya.

"Nuh-uuuh… katakan, Rukia. Aku tak mengerti yang kau ucap barusan." Bibir si pria mengecup ujung bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka, membuatnya semakin tak tahan dengan ketegangan seksual yang dirasakannya semakin memuncak.

"Ichigo…" ia membuka mata merasakan tubuh si pria yang sejak tadi menindihnya dari samping terangkat. Dadanya naik dan turun dengan cepat, menyesuaikan dengan tarikan nafas yang tak dapat ditahan karena tatapan penuh nafsu yang ia terima. Ia merasa pakaiannya dilucuti satu per satu ketika tatapan panas itu mulai berkeliaran di tubuhnya yang terpampang di atas meja.

Ia memiringkan kepalanya ke samping meihat lidah si pria keluar dan menjilat pelan bibir keringnya ketika tatapan itu berhenti di atas dadanya. Ia kembali menegang dan merapatkan kedua kaki, merasakan jari-jari panjang itu tetap bergerak liar di atas kewanitaannya.

"Hhhhhhngh… Ichigo…"

"Katakan, Rukia. Kau tahu waktu kita tak banyak. Tapi lima menit cukup bagiku untuk bermain dengan tubuh seksimu." Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika nafas hangat itu menyapu pipi kanannya, kelopaknya tertutup erat ketika dua jari panjang menyelip dan menyingkap ke samping celana dalamnya yang basah.

Kedua kakinya terasa lemas dan ia mengeluarkan desahan cukup keras saat dinding dalam kewanitaannya menerima sentuhan tiba-tiba dari dua jari si pria. Ia menggenggam erat ujung meja ketika tangannya dilepaskan untuk membuka kemejanya yang masih tertutup separuh dan melepas kaitan depan bra hitamnya.

"Apa kau menyukainya, Rukia? Kau suka ketika jariku bermain di dalam vagina sempitmu dan membuatmu semakin terangsang?"

"Aaaaah!" ia menekan kepalanya pada meja saat mulut yang berkata-kata kotor itu menggigit puting dada kanannya dan dua jari itu bergerak semakin liar di dalam dirinya.

"Uuuumhhh… Kau membuatku semakin ingin memakanmu, Rukia." Cairan putih itu semakin keluar cepat mendengar suara si pria yang saling bersaing dengan suara jilatan lidahnya di kulit dan puting dadanya.

"I-Ichigo… cepatlah…" suaranya serak, tak mampu mengeluarkan suara seperti biasa di tengah tindakan panasnya dengan sang profesor.

"Cepat? Kau ingin mengakhiri kegiatan ekstra ini?" ia mendesis, tak tahan dengan tiga serangan yang sekaligus menderanya. Ia masih merasa mulut sang profesor masih sibuk dengan dada kanannya, dua jari panjang yang kini bergerak seperti gunting di dalamnya serta jempol sang profesor yang terus menerus mengusap klitorisnya.

"Ughhh… a-aku tak t-tahan lagi. Cepat masukkan." Ia berusaha bicara dengan giginya yang menggerit, menahan desahan yang ingin keluar karena sentuhan sang profesor.

"Aku sudah memasukkan jariku ke dalammu, Rukia. Kau ingin aku memasukkan apa?" ia melihat dari kelopak matanya yang terbuka sedikit, senyum kecil yang membuatnya jatuh pada pelukan sang profesor. Ketika pandangannya terarah pada bibir sang penuh dosa yang masih terangkat ke atas, ia menaikkan dagunya sedikit untuk mempertemukan bibirnya dan bibir sang profesor. Desahannya keluar ketika ia bisa merasakan bibir itu bergerak pelan dan jari yang tak berhenti bergerak di dalamnya. Ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke leher dan memainkan ujung rambut mencolok yang sangat disukainya.

Ia sedikit gemetar dalam ciumannya ketika dua jari itu ditarik keluar dan sang profesor melepas bibirnya. Ia menatap pemilik honey-amber yang kini tengah menjilati dua jarinya yang basah karena cairan dari dalam tubuhnya.

"Hnnn… apa hari ini kau memakan strawberry, Rukia? Kau berasa seperti itu."

"Nnnnh…" ia kembali menutup mata untuk memblokir pandangannya dari sang profesor. Kakinya yang terekspos ia rapatkan lagi saat cairan itu kembali keluar deras.

"Hei hei… Rukia. Apa yang mau kau lakukan selanjutnya?" ia merasakan lidah sang profesor menjilati daun telinganya dengan kedua tangan menangkup dadanya.

"Aaah…" tubuhnya semakin panas ketika kedua kakinya terbuka oleh tubuh sang profesor yang berada di antaranya.

"Cepat katakan. Waktu terus berjalan dan aku masih harus mengajar." Satu tangan itu kini berada di pinggulnya, membuat ia berhenti menggerakkannya saat ia merasakan tonjolan familiar di dekat kewanitaannya.

"Aku tak tahan, Ichigo… cepatlah." Ia menggeritkan gigi merasakan celana dalamnya yang basah ditarik turun secara perlahan.

"Hm?"

"M-masukkan ughhh… milikmu ke dalam diriku. Bercinta denganku sampai spermamu memenuhiku. Buat aku orgasme berulang kali dan—" ia tak sanggup melanjutkan ketika bibir sang profesor kembali dirasakan olehnya.

Desahannya tertahan di tenggorokan ketika ia merasakan sang profesor mulai masuk ke dalamnya tiba-tiba. Ia menggenggam erat kedua bahu sang profesor, tak kuat dengan hantaman kuat yang tengah dialaminya. Ciuman dalam itu dilepasnya ketika ia tak sanggup untuk terus menahan suaranya lebih jauh.

"ICHIGO!" tubuhnya menegang di saat bagian bawah perutnya terasa panas dan menguat. Tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk mengeluarkan semua cairannya. Ia sedikit merasa lemas, namun sang profesor terus bergerak, memaju-mundurkan pinggangnya agar hantaman itu semakin terasa. Ia kembali mendesis mendapati mulut yang menyesapi dada kirinya. Ia bisa merasa lidah basah itu berputar di sekeliling putingnya dan menjilatnya pelan, membuatnya gemetar dan semakin terangsang.

"Nghhh…" geraman pelan itu didengarnya samar, mendapati sang profesor mengeluarkan semua cairan sperma ke dalam dirinya dan dirinya yang kembali mencapai puncak.

Ia mengambil nafas dalam dan cepat, memanfaatkan waktu sempit di saat sang profesor menghentikan gerakannya sama sekali. Biru-violet kembali membuka dan melihat kepala sang profesor yang tengah tergeletak di antara dadanya. Ia sedikit mendesah ketika sang profesor keluar dari dalam dirinya. Nafas hangat itu terasa di dada kirinya dan ia menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengusap kepala sang profesor.

Ia tersentak ketika honey-amber kini berada di hadapannya. "Sekarang pakai bajumu dengan benar."

Ia melihat dua tangan yang kini tengah mengaitkan kembali bra hitamnya dan mengancingkan kemejanya.

"Oh, dua kancing atasmu hilang." Alisnya berkerut dalam mendengar sang profesor berbicara santai.

"Itu salahmu." Ia mendorong dada sang profesor pelan dan duduk. Ia mengambil celana dalamnya yang masih lembab dari kursi dimana tadi sang profesor melemparnya. Segera ia pakai sebelum tatapan tajam yang ia terima semakin dalam dan membuatnya harus berada lebih lama dalam ruangannya.

"Kau seksi." Wajahnya memerah mendapati pujian yang menyerangnya tiba-tiba. Ia segera menurunkan rok pensilnya dan berdiri untuk membuatnya tak terlihat kusut dengan mengusapnya berulang kali. "Kau tahu, kalau kau terus mengusap pahamu seperti itu, aku akan menahanmu lebih lama."

"Jangan konyol, Ichigo." Ia menutup kedua matanya ketika bibir sang profesor kembali merasakan daun telinganya. "Uuugh… hentikan."

"Satu ciuman. Beri aku satu ciuman baru kau kulepas." Ia terkurung di antara tubuh bidang dan meja kerja. Memutar bola matanya perlahan, ia merangkul pria di hadapannya dan mulai mengulum bibir yang tengah memasang seringai kecil. Ia segera melepas ciumannya sebelum pria di dalam rengkuhannya kembali berubah pikiran. Ia terkikik pelan ketika sang profesor kembali mencari bibirnya yang ia sembunyikan di balik tangannya.

"Hanya sekali." Ia tersenyum kecil melihat wajah kesal sang di hadapannya, terdiam dengan jari telunjuknya yang menahan bibir sang profesor. "Hilangkan kerutanmu itu. Kau akan menakuti murid-muridmu."

"Tch! Biar saja. Toh kau menyukainya." Ia menyikut perut sang profesor ketika melihat seringai lebar itu kembali terpasang. Segera ia meraih tasnya yang tergeletak di lantai dan melenggang menuju pintu yang terkunci, sedikit menggoyangkan pinggul ketika menyadari honey-amber yang menatap tubuh bagian bawahnya.

"Selamat siang, sensei." Ia mengedipkan sebelah mata dan membuka kunci, segera berjalan keluar sebelum ada yang melihatnya melakukan hal itu kepada sang profesor.

* * *

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**A/N: gak tahu mau bilang apa. =x= Pertama kali buat **_**dirty talk**_**, jadi mohon bimbingannya untuk tidak flame. Kritik oke, asal solusinya juga tercantum di review. Saya rasa ini terlalu… yah, anda tahulah. Wehehehe…**


End file.
